


Albus and Severus 2

by Jane87



Series: Albus and Severus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87
Summary: Another part in lives of portrait Albus and Severus.





	Albus and Severus 2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Albus a Severus 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471426) by [Jane87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87). 



Albus and Severus 2

Scratch.

“Severus, do you hear it?”

“No.”

Scratch, scratch.

“You really don´t hear it?”

“No!”

Scratch, scratch, scratch.

“Right now, you had to hear it!”

“I hear nothing, just you!”

Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch.

“Really? It´s such an annoying noise.” 

“Probably just you becoming senile.” 

“No, that´s not it.”

Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch.

“It´s getting louder and longer. You have to hear it!”

“I´m telling you, that I hear nothing!”

Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch. 

“Maybe you don´t hear it from your portrait. Move aside, I will come to you and we will see, if I will be able to hear it from there too.”

Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch.

Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, tried to move in portrait of Severus Snape, his successor as Headmaster of Hogwarts, but he couldn´t. 

“What the…?”

“Problem, Albus?”

“I can´t get to your portrait!”

“What a shame.”

Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch. 

“What did you do?” 

“Nothing.”

“Don´t tell me, you didn´t do anything!”

“Maybe something.”

“What?!”

“Just…,” scratch, scratch, scratch…

Severus Snape, prematurely deceased Potions Master, just finished scraping of paint on his portrait, just to escape day-to-day visits on Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
